


the proof of you in me

by BeesKnees



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Nicky's filthy mouth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prompt Fill, no actual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: “Are you thinking of filling me up, my love?” Nicky murmurs.Joe's eyes flit up to meet his. Somehow, they grow darker. Nicky begins to roll his hips steadily, planting his hands on Joe's chest.“Filling me up and filling me up?” Nicky continues to murmur. Joe's gaze turns pleading. “Until I swell with you?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 48
Kudos: 583





	the proof of you in me

**Author's Note:**

> fill for [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=216764#cmt216764)

Joe's hand brushes over his stomach, and that's all Nicky needs to know. He's seated in Joe's lap, grinding down on him with slow adoration. They've been lazily fucking all afternoon, and they're just simmering together now. 

Nicky loves the hard, heady rush of their bodies colliding – of needing Joe more than oxygen, but he likes these moments too: when being physically connected is just their state of being with no desire to be anything more. 

The corner of Nicky's mouth tugs up at the brush of Joe's hand, knowing that's about to change. A couple hundred years ago, he might have thought it was just an idle touch. But Nicky knows better now. 

He rocks his hips down with more intention.

“Are you thinking of filling me up, my love?” Nicky murmurs. 

Joe's eyes flit up to meet his. Somehow, they grow darker. Nicky begins to roll his hips steadily, planting his hands on Joe's chest. 

“Filling me up and filling me up?” Nicky continues to murmur. Joe's gaze turns pleading. “Until I swell with you?” Joe's hips snap roughly upward. He groans, biting at his lower lip, and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

Nicky smiles coyly down at him. He can't pretend he fully understands this particular indulgence of Joe's, but he does know how deeply it gets underneath his skin. It's not a thread Nicky pulls at often, as if it might lose some of its elasticity. But on the occasions he does, he has Joe completely at his mercy. 

He knows that Joe doesn't even fully understand it. The first time, he'd been embarrassed about it, and Nicky had suddenly been terrified that Joe missed being with women – that this stemmed from a deficit of his own body. But Joe had reassured him that wasn't the case with a stubborn stain of red on his cheeks – that he wanted Nicky exactly as he was but _more_. 

Nicky keeps the motions of his hips slow but fluid. He grabs one of Joe's hands and presses it back against his stomach. Joe's fingers spasm against his skin and his dick twitches inside of Nicky.

“Do you like that, my love?” Nicky asks. Joe still isn't looking at him – the truest sign that he's barely holding onto his control. “That there would be such tangible proof of our love? That I would grow big with this life that you and I created? Every month more proof that I belong to Yusuf al-Kaysani?” 

Joe sobs, but doesn't manage to answer in any words, which is one of the best compliments Nicky can receive from his loquacious lover. 

Nicky is moving his hips in earnest now, riding Joe as if it's the only thing his body was made for. Joe doesn't manage to recover his breathing: he's making a sound like a sob on every exhale. 

“Hrm?” Nicky asks, low. “Is that what you want, my heart? A way so it doesn't matter you can't leave bruises or scratches on my skin?” He's bouncing in Joe's lap now, nailing his prostate on every swivel of his hips. He can taste his own desperation – can tell that Joe is on the verge of coming. 

“A way so that a simple touch on the street – your hand on my stomach – and everyone, complete strangers, would know just how much we love each other? How well you fuck me? How much of a life we've built together?” 

Joe comes, twisting underneath Nicky, and practically shouting in a way that is much too loud for their apartment. He grabs at Nicky's hips and jerks him down hard into his remaining thrusts, coming and coming and coming inside Nicky.

He's flooded with so much warmth – utterly leaking with Joe after Joe has come in him so many times today. He hiccups out a rough sound and then comes as well, shuddering and spilling himself up Joe's stomach and chest. 

Nicky loses track of himself for a moment. When he comes back into awareness, he's on his back beside Joe, trying to catch his breath. Joe is pressing lazy kisses to his neck, pausing only when he reaches Nicky's ear. He catches the lobe with his teeth and then sucks on it before speaking. His voice is completely hoarse.

“I love you so much,” Joe murmurs. “You're so perfect, Nicolo. So beautiful.” His fingers skate down Nicky's belly and in between his legs. He's still raw and sensitive, but he groans when Joe traces his puffy rim. 

“You feel good, Nicolo?” Joe presses. “You feel full?” 

Nicky turns his head so that he can see Joe's face.

“I could be fuller,” he murmurs, relishing Joe's cheeky smile as he goes to work fucking his come back into Nicky's body with his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> shout at me on [tumblr](https://kneesofthebee.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [SparklesMagicLightLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove) Log in to view. 




End file.
